I wanna have your baby
by LadiesSutcliff
Summary: Et si Grell tombait enceinte? Et si le père ne le savait pas ? avec plein de " Et si..." on peut construire un monde. [ By Mayra. ]
1. Prologue

**salut tout le monde, ça va? désolée d'être en retard j'avais pleiiin~ de truc a faire. Comme c'est ma première fiction j'espère que vous serait sympas ( Pourquoi j'ai écris une fic' sur Grell et William franchement ? Mmmh~...Je vais les martyriser. ) Bonne lecture~. :3 [ By Mayra. ]**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso of course.**

* * *

_ PROLOGUE :_

Dans un monde parallèle au notre, une jeune Shinigami se réveilla doucement ,bien emmitouflée dans ses couvertures rouges et noires.

-Je n'veux pas me lever...

entendons-nous, d'une voix masse se relève en sursaut, les draps tombant nous faisaient découvrir...UN HOMME?!...hum, hum. Un homme au long cheveux rouges descendant en cascade dans son dos, cette personne c'était levée en criant:

-MAIS JE DOIS ME LEVER POUR MON PETIT WILL D'AMOUUUUR!

Ce personnage se nomme Grell Sutcliff, shinigami de sexe non-déterminé. Et c'est ainsi que commence leur histoire... que je vais vous conter.

* * *

**J'espère que sa vous a plu ! a la prochaiiine pour le chapitre 1. ^.^ *Va se caler dans son lit et cherche comment martyriser William et Grell***


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou :D. Voici le premier chapitre, bonne lectuuure~. [ By Mayra. ]**

* * *

En un beau jour de Mai , tout allait pour le mieux pour Grell  
Sutcliff.  
-" Lalalalalalalala...mon petiit~ Wiilllluuuuu d'aaaamouuuuur~  
ton coeur est à moi ! "

Grell parti tout heureux au travail motivé pour voir son "Willu". De bonne humeur il arriva au travail, mais au lieu d'aller à son bureau il se rendit à celui de William T. Spears. Il entra en fracassant la porte contre le mur.

-Grell Sutcliff , vous seriez prié de frapper avant d'entrer. Vraiment... dit-alors William T. Spears en remontant ses lunettes.

-voyons mon Will, ne fais pas ton timide ! Pas après ta déclaration d'hier~.

-J'étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool, vous aviez remplacé mon thé par du saké. c'est inadmissible!

-Mais voyons tu étais très sincère hier !

C'est vrai, William sous l'emprise de l'alcool avait déclaré sa flamme au shinigami flamboyant.

Grell se dirigea vers William mais glissa et tomba sur lui , leurs lèvres scellées, les yeux écarquillés. William sentit son coeur battre plus vite, allait t-il mourir ? Quelle était cette sensation ?Grell, quant à lui, en profita pour passer ses bras autour du cou de l'élu de son coeur.

William sentit quelque chose de chaud s'introduire dans sa bouche. Quant à Grell jamais il ne se serait douté qu'embrasser Will serait aussi fantastique. Ainsi il ne put s'empêcher d'explorer cette bouche.

"Will d'amour a le gout de bonbon a la menthe,mmmmh~, délicieux" pensa le shinigami flamboyant

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent. William et Grell se regardèrent dans les yeux plein d'envie.

-Vraiment, pourquoi ne pas avoir oublier ce que j'ai dit hier ? dit alors William.

-Mais non! C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Grell se mit à califourchon sur William ils continuèrent a s'embrasser langoureusement , leur désir ne faisait que monter et explosa, il se laissèrent aller aux joies de l'extase que donne l'amour. Mais à partir de se moment, je ne vous dirait pas plus, ce moment est trop intime, il ne m'appartient pas, c'est le leur, rien qu'à eux.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du premier chapitre les enfants, j'espère que ça vous à plu. A la prochaine pour le chapitre deux~. :)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Me revoici pour le deuxième chapitre :D ! Excusez moi d'avoir mit du temps et bonne lecture ! :3 [ By Mayra. ]**

* * *

William se rhabilla nerveusement. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait du faire ça, ce n'est pas dans les règles des shinigamis céder aux sentiments. Mais il avait cédé, oui il l'avouait. Il aimait Grell mais il ne voulait pas de relation sérieuse avec lui , comme avec aucune autre personne, il voulait continuer sa vie tranquille de bureaucrate shinigami, faire des heures supplémentaires, voir Grell débarquer dans son bureau ... Non, non, non ! Il faut arrêter de penser à ça. Il remonta ses lunettes et partit de la pièce au plus vite en y laissant un Grell au comble de l'extase. Il devait partir sinon il ne pourrait plus résister, surtout avec Grell avachi sur le bureau, encore rougissant essayant de reprendre sa respiration.  
Voyant l'heure, il décida d'aller a la cafétéria pour déjeuner, ça l'aidera à penser à autre chose.

Quant à Grell, il était aux anges. Il avait pu enfin se donner à l'homme qu'il aime, sa première fois avec William, il en a rêvé des milliers de fois.  
Encore haletant il se releva faisant abstraction de son postérieur douloureux, William y était allé doucement mais ça faisait quand même mal. Il se rhabilla doucement essayant de ne pas réveiller la douleur. Grell alla tout souriant marcher dans la société.  
« tout d'abord nous nous marierons, et après on passera la nuit de noce a Tahiti, oooh ouiii~ ! Et après nous iront faire le tour du monde ! Et nous aurons plein d'enfant et ... tiens, ou est Will-chéri ? » Pensa le shinigami flamboyant.  
Grell regarda autour de lui en cherchant le shinigami stoïque. En étant plongé dans ses songes, il en avait oublier William. Ou peut-il bien être ?  
Un sentiment inconnu jusqu'à maintenant lui vrillait l'estomac. William l'avait-il abandonné ?  
Il espérait que non. Paniqué, il chercha le shinigami stoïque dans tout la société et ne le retrouva pas.  
« il est peu être partit en mission de dernière minute » Essaya de se rassurer Grell.  
Grell passa toute la semaine a se morfondre se demandant ou était William, mais étrangement il se sentit nauséeux au bout du troisième jour ne sachant pas pourquoi il se dit que c'était normal. Il partit alors passer le bonjour à Undertaker.  
Nous retrouvons donc notre shinigami flamboyant dans Londres, allant chez Undertaker.

-Bien le bonsoir ma chère. Entendit Grell d'une voix sinistre.

Grell sursauta et se retourna pour tomer nez a nez avec Undertaker qui lui souriait apparemment amuser de la tête du rouge.

-Tu m'as fais peur Undertaker ! Mais sa tombe bien c'est toi que je cherchais ! »

-Viens, ne restons pas dehors ma chère Grell »

Grell et Undertaker entrèrent dans la boutique appartenant a celui-ci , tout était comme dans les souvenirs de Grell : lugubre. Undertaker revint avec du thé et lui en servit.

- Je peux savoir la raison de ta visite, ma chère Grell ? Fit Undertaker en s'asseyant.

- est-ce que tu sait si Will est en mission ? » Demanda Grell triste de ne pas avoir pu trouver William.

- Mmmh... non mais je l'ai aperçut discutant avec une magnifique jeune femme ils souriait.

Grell choqué ne pouvait pas imaginer une fille discutant avec William, surtout une fille réussir a faire sourire SON Will d'amour.  
Une larme glissa tout doucement le long de sa joue, et tomba avec lui. Undertaker eu juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe inerte sur le sol.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu :3. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à me donner des conseils pour m'aider à m'améliorer. A bientôt ! :3**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture. :D**

* * *

Ou était-il, que c'était-il passée ? Ah oui il c'était évanoui, pourquoi déjà ? Car William avait rigolé avec une personne, enfin non, avec une fille, déjà que c'est nerfs étaient à fleur de peau depuis quelques jours, c'est pourquoi il avait pleuré.  
Oui il se l'avouait, il a pleuré, mais bon juste une larme. Devant Undertaker...  
la honte son idole, pourquoi avoir verser une larme devant lui  
... tiens, il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il dormait dans ... un cercueil ?! Fermé ?!

« SORTEZ MOI DE LA ! JE SUIS UNE PAUVRE FEMME INNOCENTE ! IL Y A ERREUR JE SUIS PAS MORTE ! » cria alors la dite « jeune femme » enfermée dans le cercueil.  
« ma chère Grell, ceci est mon lit . » tonna alors une voix sinistre venant de nulle part.  
Un rayon de lumière passa l'entrebaillement et alla se déposer sur Grell ,sa peau était pale est de fine cerne étaient apparues , dû au stress, sans doute. Grell se releva avec l'aide d'Undertaker .  
« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ma chère ? » demanda le croque-mort.  
« non, merci sa ira » répondit l'homme tout de rouge vêtu.  
« mais voyons dans votre état il serait plus sur de boire ou mangez quelque chose voyons »

Grell sortit du cercueil , celui-ci était grand deux personnes pourraient tenir dedans. Grell fit quelques pas dans la pièce qui apparemment servait de chambre a Undertaker, elle était de taille moyenne mais peut meublée, sur le mur en face de la porte il y avait deux vitraux verticaux arrondis sur le dessus. Dessus on voyait un squelette prier , avec une lumière au dessus de sa tête comme si il demandait pardon à Dieu. Entre ça il y avait une estrade de bois sombre comme le sol, sur lequel était mis le « lit » avec quelques drap gris et noirs en désordre tombant sur le sol, à sa droite il y avait une armoire elle était vieille, ça se voyait avec toute ses rayures sur se bois sombre. A l'opposé de la pièce, il y avait une petite commode ou dessus traînaient trois cranes avec des pétales de rose rouge et des bougies. A côté il y avait un miroir cassé.  
Grell eu soudain une horreur : il n'y avait pas de rouge dans cette chambre ! Il arrangerait sa plus tard, pour le moment il se tourna vers l'armoire, une envie irrésistible lui disait d'aller ouvrir l'armoire de son idole. Mais tant que celui-ci serait ici se serait un problème ! Comment faire pour le faire sortir de cette chambre ?  
Il se tourna vers Undertaker qui asticotait un ... crane. Encore.  
MAIS OUI ! S'il demandait a Undertaker d'aller lui chercher à boire !  
C'est une excellente idée ça !

« Mhh ... Undertaker ? Peux-tu aller me chercher de l'eau finalement ? Je vais ... je vais m'allonger un peu je me sens faible... » fit Grell avec une petite voix  
« bien sur ma chère ! » répondit Undertaker à la porte.  
Dès qu'Undertaker ferma la porte, Grell sauta ,sur l'armoire et l'ouvra, mais il se retrouva sous une avalanche de cranes et de squelettes .  
«Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! » pensa Grell sous les squelettes et les cranes.

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Undertaker entra dans la pièce avec un « verre » d'eau.

« Aaaahh ! Non ma chère, vous avez déboîter mes précieux trésors ! » cria Undertaker en courant vers les squelettes pour les examiner en poussant Grell sur le côté.  
« Heh ! Je suis là moi aussi ! » dit Grell en se relevant sur les genoux en faisant la moue.  
« ma chère et tendre Marise, ça va aller, je vais trouver votre tête ! Alors, ou est-elle ? » fit Undertaker en la cherchant.

Grell se sentit d'un coup très seul.

« Trouvée ! » Cria alors Undertaker en brandissant un crane dans sa main, faisant sursauter Grell.  
« mais quelle idée de mettre des squelettes ici ! » rétorqua Grell  
« ma chère Grell, dans votre état il serait plus sur que vous ne vous fâchiez pas »  
« Je ne suis pas malade ! »  
« Vous êtes en quelque sorte malade voyons. »  
« Mais je vais très bien , de quoi parlez-vous vieux fou ?! »  
« Je parle de la vie qui se développe dans votre corps voyons ! »

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour le chapitre 4. :D**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou :3 Je voudrais avant tout m'excuser pour l'attente, voilà le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture.^^**

**Et j'en profite pour remercier du fond du cœur ma génialissime Lady Aka qui corrige et met en ligne chacun de mes chapitres, merci chère collègue \o/ ! [ By Mayra. ]**

* * *

Nous nous retrouvons à Londres, au 18ème siècle. Dans une boutique de pompe funèbre plus précisément. Dans se qui semble être la chambre du propriétaire, il y avait deux homme, l'un au long cheveux argent avec une frange lui arrivant en dessous des yeux , cette homme était en train de ranger ce qui semble être des squelettes ... dans une armoire ...

l'autre homme avait les cheveux longs et rouges, il portait des lunettes rouges, en fait il était tout de rouge vêtu,  
cet homme était a quatre pattes devant l'argenté, les yeux essayant de sortir de leurs orbites, la bouche imitant les poissons.

« DE QUOI ? » cria l'homme en rouge.  
« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes longue a la détente ma chère ? » soupira Undertaker  
« Mais..mais...mais c'est impossible ! Je suis un homme ! Même si ses le rêve d'avoir un enfant de William, c'est impossible ! » s'acharna Grell en regardant ses mains.

Undertaker se retourna vers lui, un sourire sadique sur le visage un scalpel à la main.

« donc je peux te disséquer pour résoudre ce mystère ? » sourit Undertaker en s'approchant dangereusement de Grell.« N-Noooooooon ! Pas ça ! Pas mon magnifique corps ! »

Une course poursuite se déclencha entre Grell qui ne voulait pas finir comme les grenouilles de laboratoire disséqué avec les boyaux à l'air surtout, que ses un petit être venant tout droit de l'organisme de William, et puis si il a un enfant il pourrait fonder une véritable famille ,mais pour l'instant il valait mieux courir vite pour ne pas se faire disséquer !

« C'est qu'il court vite le vieil homme! » cria Grell à bout de souffle.  
« He he ... viens là ma chère Grell, il faut que je t'examine » donna pour réponse Undertaker.  
« NON C'EST NON ! »  
« Mais voyons ce n'est pas la mort, je vais juste vous ouvrir le ventre »  
« C'EST CA QUE JE N'VEUX PAAAAAAAS » répondit avec hargne Grell.

Tout d'un coup, Undertaker s'arrêta et posa le scalpel sur une table, Grell, intrigué de n'entendre que ses pas s'arrêta aussi et prudemment alla voir Undertaker.

« M'enfin bon, la plaisanterie a assez duré » Fit Undertaker d'un ton très sérieux « Vous allez le garder ? Car vous n'aurait peut être que cette chance d'avoir un enfant. »  
« Mais ... si j'ai un enfant alors que William n'est pas la pour l'élever avec moi ça ne sert à rien ... » Répondit Grell la mine triste.  
« si tu veux mon avis, ne saute pas trop aux conclusions, mais après à toi de juger » dit Undertaker en partant « Tu peux rester ici le temps que tu veux ! »  
« D'accord ...»  
Grell s'assit sur un cercueil, plongé dans ses pensées, William l'aimait t'il vraiment ? Sourire aussi facilement a une femme alors que lui avait galéré pour ça ? Il fallait qu'il sache le pourquoi du comment.  
Grell se releva déterminé, il marcha ( Pour ne pas dire couru. ) jusqu'au bureau de William, comme à son habitude il entra sans frapper et découvrit le bureau vide.  
« Étrange... » se dit-il  
« que faite vous ici Grell Sutcliff? » Demanda une voix bien connu de notre shinigami flamboyant.  
Grell se retourna vers William et l'agressa :  
« Qui c'ess la fille avec qui tu a parlé ? »  
« Ça ne vous regarde en rien, vous avez été absent aujourd'hui et hier, j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse ! »  
« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Répondit de but en blanc Grell très sérieux est désireux de savoir la réponse.

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite~. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABY. **

**Chapitre 6.**

« est-ce que tu m'aime? »

demanda de but en blanc Grell très sérieux et désireux de savoir la réponse.

« euh...je... » begeya William assez gêner.

Voyant que la réponse commence à tarder Grell regarda William ( qui remonter ces lunette pour la 46e fois en 2 minutes.) il soupire.

« Laisse tomber, va plutôt voir ta bonne femme » dit Grell amèrement.

« Qui ? » s'étrangla William surpris.

« tu sais très bien ! Undy ta vu! Cette pimbêche avec qui tu rigolait l'autre jour ! »

crie Grell, la colère déformant ses trait.

« calme toi Grell ! Et puis je sourier nuance ! Et avant que tu réplique cette fille est une nouvelle

secrétaire et je souriait car elle avait fini son travaille dans les temps ! » répliqua William en mettant ses main sur les épaules du shinigami flamboyant

qui lui dit :

« c'est vraie ? »

Avec plein de tristesse dans sa voix rajouter à cela des larmes.

« Grell...ne pleurer pas voyons »

Suite à c'est parole William enlaça Grell, transmetta son amour à travers ce câlin essayant de le rassurer.

Grell dit alors avec une moue boudeuse :

« Alors est-ce que tu m'aime ? Tu ne me la pas dit... »

William gêner devient tout rouge mais devant l'insistance de Grell cède :

« Je...Je...Je t'aime Grell plus que n'importe qui. »

Répondit William notre shinigami stoïque international que Grell a réussi a décongeler.

« ...Que dirait-tu d'avoir un enfant ? Maintenant tu voie ? » Sortit Grell d'un coup.

« C'est...C'est un peu précipiter non ? »

Inquiet que Grell ne réponde pas William se pencha vers Grell, il remarqua le visage triste de Grell.

« Will, je-je...je suis.. »

La suite au prochaine épisode ***TUM TUM TUM***


End file.
